1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen device and a touch screen display device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A touch screen is a type of input device that is included in display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), and electrophoretic displays (EPDs), and enables a user to input information by directly touching a screen with a finger, a pen or the like while looking at the screen of the display device.
A touch screen is divided into a plurality of touch driving areas and a plurality of touch sensing areas, and a mutual capacitance is generated between the touch driving areas and the touch sensing areas. Therefore, whether there is a touch is determined by measuring an amount of change in a mutual capacitance based on the touch.
In a case where a touch is detected by a mutual capacitance type touch screen, since a size of a touch pattern is small formed for recognizing a touch of a pen in which a touched area is narrow. As the number of touch channels increases, a driving time and power consumption for driving the touch channels increase for detecting a finger touch and a pen touch.